1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a display medium and a display device.
2. Related Art
Display media containing colored particles are known as rewritable image-displaying media.
Such a display medium is configured to have, for example, a pair of substrates, and particle group enclosed in the space between the pair of substrates that can migrate between the substrates according to an electric field formed between the substrates. The particle group enclosed in the space between the pair of substrates may be one kind of particle group in a particular color or a mixture of multiple kinds of particle groups different in color and having different electric field intensity necessary for the respective kinds of particle groups to migrate.
In such a display medium, an image in a color reflecting the amount and the color of the particles migrated to the side of one substrate is displayed while voltage is applied between the pair of substrates and the enclosed particles are forced to migrate thereby. Thus, an image in a desired color is displayed by applying a voltage at a strength that causes migration of the desired particle group between the substrates and, thus, displacing the desired particle group to the side of one of the pair of substrates according to the desired color of the image to be displayed.